Skeletons In The Krew's Closet
by Brittana4ever
Summary: Everybody has secrets including the Krew. Just because they don't broadcast them doesn't mean they all don't have a few of them. Trust me when I say write about them since they do their best to hide them, but I have a knack for this so no matter how hard they do keep skeletons in the closet, but they always come out and here is our chance to find out.
1. Asami

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke. Also I had this little head canon about Asami's mom being an bender since we don't know about her. Not even a first name! Enjoy and Happy readings ;)**

* * *

1. When she was a kid always envy benders, as she wanted to play in Probending match when she was older and always dreamed when she was sleeping at night of being some team's earth bender.

2. Her mom was an Earthbender, but nobody outside of the household knew that. So after she die Asami wish she were a bender too like her so she would feel more connected to her mom.

3. Asami dreamed of fire as she had slight obsession with it and the night before her mom was killed she had a nightmare of the whole house burning to the ground. She woke up screaming and her mom came rushing in to look after her daughter. That was last time she would ever be comforted after a nightmare happen.

4. Soon after the wake for her mother. Asami was enrolled in Self Defense classes. She quickly got a reputation when a boy made a comment about her not be able to hit. So to prove a point she broke his nose.

5. She was the youngest person at dojo to get a Black belt at the age of 13. It was the proudest day of her life.

6. She failed her driving test twice. The third time was a charm mostly because she had the driving instructor warped around her little finger and it also help that her driving was _mostly _perfect.

7. Sometimes she would be called by her Mother's name by her father and a lot of people even confused her for mom too on the phone.

8. She knows she's a dead ringer to her late mother, but wish she wasn't since the compliments get old and she heard it all before.

9. When She found out about her father's Equalists ties. Her first though was anger since_ all _benders ganged up and killed his wife. When he clearly in denial that the "Love Of His Life" was also a bender too then that would make him a hypercritic if he did admit it.

10. The reason she never joined the Equalists was because of her mother. Since she was told an young age "Don't let your anger take over you or you'll become an hollow shell of person engaged with revenge itself." She was right Asami admit bitterly as she watched her dad go off to prison.

* * *

**Review or Asami will use her glove on you until you do so;)**


	2. Bolin

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke. Next up is Bolin! I made slight edits to these**

* * *

Bolin

1. When Mako told him their parents went on 'vacation' after he bugged him about where they at. He knew Mako was lying to him so he just played along with him and beside they would not leave them _alone_.

2. He's insomniac.

3. He has a old teddy bear named "Wang Fire" that he goes to when he really needs 'someone' to listen him and give him advice.

4. Bolin knowing when he's being lie to. He never pick up that 'skill' and needs to work on it or just completely give up on it.

5. He knows how to use Seismic sense thanks to Chief Bei Fong.

6. Metalbending is a story for a other day when you really want to cry while laughing.

7. Bolin was jealous of Mako mostly because when he was younger he though Fire benders were cooler than Earth benders and Mako was just 'cool' in general.

8. It was him not Mako who managed to get the most money out of people when they pick pocketed people when they still were on the street.

9. He's excellent Ventriloquist one time he made Mako believed that Pabu could talk. What an disappointed idiot his brother was when he found out Pabu couldn't talk!

10. He likes Water Tribe food out of the 4 nations the best and little hot sauce helps with noodles.

* * *

**Special Thanks to Maila08 for helping me out with the Teddy Bear one and being the first person to review the story! Now go and Review!**


	3. Mako

Mako

1. When he first saw Bolin as an newborn his first reaction was to pull the baby back where it came from until his dad told that was impossible.

2. He did have an _funny _side to him seeing how he tied an kid's shoelaces together when he was 6 for an April-Fool day joke .

3. Writing his name was the toughest thing he ever learned how to do and accidently getting ink on the recently_ clean_ carpet made him hate learning it more.

4. He has better artistic ablity than his brother although he refues anyone to see his work until Korra got her hands on one.

5. The reason he wears gloves are his hands never fully recovered from the scars.

6. He was an late blommer with his bending that was the only time he was ever jealous of Bolin when he was showing off Eaethbending moves.

7. The story of how he discovered himself to be an Firebender is something he has forbidden Bolin from telling people since its that embarrassing.**  
**

8. He always wanted to be an cop when he was younger and the Noir hour on the radio helped with that.

9. He even made Bolin role-play with him on by promising him to get dumplings and what brother can say no to that.

10. He was the one to find Pabu in an trash can and nurse him back to health being the good big brother he was he agreed that he could stay after Bolin took an liking to the fuzzy creature and gave Mako the sad puppy dog eyes which made Mako crave. Puppy dog eyes were his _Kryptonite._

* * *

Sorry for the wait and happy Halloween! Remember to review!


End file.
